


A night worth remembering

by KayleeRen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Castiel's First Time, F/M, One Shot, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8430229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleeRen/pseuds/KayleeRen
Summary: Takes place the night before they head out to stop Lucifer in Cardith. Reader tells Cas how she wants to spend what may be her last night on Earth. One shot. I just wanted to write Cas Smut. :)





	

“Kaylee? What are you doing awake?” Castiel asked as you plopped down beside him on the hood of one of Bobby’s old clunkers.

“Couldn’t sleep,” you replied, gazing up at the stars. “Besides, this may very well be my last night on earth. Tossing and turning all night is not how I want to spend it.”

“How do you want to spend it?” he asked curiously.

“I want to spend the last few hours of my life with you, if that’s okay,” you said nervously.

You had fallen for the angel, but you still weren’t sure how he felt about you. The two of you had grown closer over these last few months, but you were uncertain if he regarded that closeness as mere friendship.

“I would be honored,” he said, his eyes going wide.

You grinned at him sheepishly. For a few minutes, silence engulfed the two of you, but it wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable. Simply being near Castiel had a calming effect on you. Your worries seemed to dim whenever you were in the presence of the angel.

“So…is this how you spend most nights?” you asked him, knowing he didn’t sleep.

“Sometimes,” he replied in his deep voice. “I enjoy observing God’s creations.”

“It is beautiful,” you agreed, staring up at the starry sky above you.

“May I ask you something?” Cas asked, staring intently at you.

“Sure,” you said.

“Why are you out here with me? Why not spend your last few hours with Sam and Dean?” he asked.

“I spent some time with them earlier,” you began. “But while I was trying and failing to get some rest, I just kept thinking about tomorrow….and well… there’s one thing I would truly regret if I died tomorrow.”

“And what is that?” he asked confused.

“I don’t want to die without you knowing how much you mean to me Cas. I mean… it’s beyond friendship. I’ve never…I don’t think I’ve ever felt like this about anyone…and well I just wanted to… um.. do one thing I’ve always wanted to do.”

His expression is wide eyed and surprised as you bring your face closer to his. You shut your eyes quickly before you lose your nerve, and you softly place your lips upon his. Fire shot through you at the contact of his lips, warming you instantly against the frigid Montana air. You pulled back when you notice he didn’t react.

“S-Sorry,” you stutter, blushing furiously. “I shouldn’t have-“

But you were cut off as Castiel slammed his mouth down upon yours with a force that had you reeling. He pressed you backwards against the hood of the car as his mouth moved against yours. You moaned against his lips and brought a hand up, pulling him closer by his soft hair. You felt one of his large hands graze against your hip. You opened your mouth a bit wider to allow him to swirl his tongue against yours.

_Damn, for a chaste angel of the lord he sure could kiss._

After a moment, he pulled back and looked down at you with a soft expression.

“I have longed to do that for quite some time,” he confessed. “However, I believed it would be inappropriate to do so, as I did not know what you felt for me.”

“Well...now you know,” you said shakily. White hot desire was coursing through your entire body.

“You should know, I have never had these feelings before. These emotions are so strange to me. When I’m near you. The effect you have on me is…surreal,” he told you. “I have this overwhelming need to protect you, to keep you safe, to ensure nothing harms you. These emotions, I can understand. It’s the desire and the arousal I experience that is still foreign to me.”

You swallowed hard. Castiel had just admitted he got….aroused when he was near you. That thought alone sent another hot wave of lust coursing through you. You longed to touch him, to feel his skin pressed against yours, but you were afraid of making the angel uncomfortable.

“Even now I can smell your desire for me,” he said breathing in heavily and closing his eyes. “It’s…intoxicating.”

“Castiel,” you said in a strained voice.

He opened his eyes and looked at you.

“Transport us somewhere private,” you said seriously. “Preferably somewhere with a bed.”

“Why?” he asked.

“Because I want to spend the last few hours of my life making love to you,” you told him, surprised at your own nerve.

Castiel’s bright blue eyes grew hungry. He nodded once, before placing a hand on your forehead.

Instantly, you found yourself in a luxurious hotel room. A large canopy bed took up most of the space in the room. With a flutter of wings, Cas landed next to you.

“Is this acceptable?” he asked. He seemed to be nervous.

“It’s perfect,” you told him.

He ran a hand nervously through his already messy hair.

“I’ve….I’ve never uh indulged before,” he said awkwardly. “I know the mechanics of it…but..”

“It’s alright,” you told him, placing a hand upon his shoulder. “I’ll show you. Just do what feels natural.”

He nodded and you leaned up to kiss him.

His eyes closed as he bent his head down, kissing you softly. His lips were warm and soft and everything you ever dreamt of. He swirled his tongue against yours gently, exploring your mouth. You brought your hands up, clutching the front of his trench coat. Slowly, you slid it off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

Cas’s hands snaked up your side. He brought one behind your back and pressed you closer to him. You couldn’t help but let a small gasp of pleasure escape your lips as you felt his warm body pressed against you.

You nipped his bottom lip playfully and he groaned. His kisses became rougher, more insistent as he slid your jacket off. He pressed against you, walking you backwards until you felt yourself fall backwards against the bed. In an instant, he was on top of you, his lips moving furiously against yours.

His lips fell away, trailing a line down your neck. Your skin burned gloriously everywhere he touched you. He slid your shirt upwards and you sat up to shrug it off. You noticed the hungry look Castiel gave you as he surveyed you in your black bra and you grinned. You enjoyed seeing the effect you had on him, thankful that it wasn’t one-sided.

You gripped his tie, loosened it, and slid it over his head. You gasped as his lips found your collar bone. He began sucking and kissing and tasting every inch of your skin. You struggled to think straight. Your desire for him was taking up most of your brain space, but you managed to work furiously at his buttons until the last button was freed and you were able to push his shirt off.

Your hands snaked up his back, desperate to feel every inch of his hard muscled back. You heard Cas moan at the feel of your hands on him. You brought your hands around, feeling the well defined planes of his abdomen.

_God, he was beautiful._

You went lower on his abdomen until you reached his belt. Furiously, you began to remove that as well. Cas kept his eyes closed and he was breathing hard. You realized how strong and new these emotions must be to him. Lust and desire especially could be a little….intense.

You managed to unzip his pants and he stood up, letting them fall down his legs. He was wearing nothing but white boxer briefs.

You stared at him. That’s all you could do.

He was just so damned beautiful.

He grinned sheepishly at you, showing his nerves again.

You stood up, wishing to make him more comfortable. You unbuttoned your jeans and slid them down. You stood before him in nothing but your bra and underwear as he gaped at you. He swallowed hard as you reached behind you to unhook your bra. Blushing slightly, you tossed your bra to the side, exposing your breasts. You bent down and removed your underwear.

You wanted him to see you. You wanted him to see all of you.

“My God,” he breathed as he stared at you. His bright blue eyes seemed to burn as his gaze raked every inch of your exposed body. “You are so incredibly beautiful.”

You blushed furiously at these words. He had said it like a prayer.

He stepped forwards, and his hands cupped your cheek as he kissed you softly. He stared at you intensely as he lowered his hands, trailing them soflty down your neck, over your shoulders, down past your collar bones, before cupping your breasts. His thumbs traced patterns over your nipples and you shuddered.

Castiel bent down and began kissing softly down your body. When he got to your nipples, his tounge flecked out tentatively. You moaned, and he sucked them softly.

It was too much, and you needed more.

You reached out and grabbed him. You kissed him fiercely with everything you had. You needed to feel him. You reached down as you kissed him and slid his boxers down, exposing his hard length… and oh was it lengthy.

You clasped a hand around his member and Castiel gasped.

You knew he had never felt anything like this before, and you knew you had to make this the best night of his life. You were determined.

You began stroking his cock, slowly at first, to get him accustomed to the new sensation. He moaned, his head snapping back. You smiled, seeing how much pleasure your touch was bringing him. You quickened your pace, pumping him through your hands as he panted.

“Kaylee,” he moaned. You stopped your motions.

“Sit back on the bed,” you told him.

He looked at you with a curious and hungry expression, but did as he was told. He sat with his legs out in the middle of the bed.

You grinned wickedly at him as you began crawling up the bed towards him.

You stopped when you reached his cock. You looked at him mischievously and flashed him a wink before you took his length into your mouth.

Cas gasped and his hips bucked into your mouth, but you were prepared for this. You swirled your toungue around his shaft. You slid your mouth down as far as you could go on his impressive length. You heard Cas moan loudly, and his hand threaded through your soft waves. You set a pace, and bobbed up and down his shaft, sucking him gently.

“Kaylee,” he moaned. “I need you.”

You stopped and looked up at him. His normally bright blue eyes were dark and filled with lust.

“Please,” he begged.

Hearing him moan your name had you soaking wet. You nodded and continued climbing up the bed. You straddled him and instantly his lips crashed down on yours. He kissed you passionately, holding the back of your head. You had to have him inside you. You couldn’t wait another minute.

You pulled back slightly and looked at him.

“You sure about this?” you asked, your voice low.

“Yes,” he breathed. “I want you.”

Your heart pounded at these words and your stomach notted. Without another thought, you slid yourself down onto him.

“Oh,” you gasped as he filled you completely. You shuddered against him as you got used to the feeling of him so deep inside you.

“Am I hurting you?” he asked quickly, his voice low and husky.

“No,” you told him. “You feel so good.”

You slid yourself up and down his length, slowly. His hands gripped your hips tight. His eyes were heavy, but they never left you. He moaned low in his throat.

You quickened your pace, becoming used to the sensation of him so far deep in you. His head snapped back as he cried out in pleasure. You sped up, bouncing up and down, unable to stop yourself from moaning each time.

His lips met your neck and he began to suck hard to stifle his loud gasps.

“Oh fuck, Cas!” you cried out. You were reeling, knowing you were close, you just needed that extra friction.

As if he read your mind, (he probably  did now that you thought about it), his hand found your clit. His other hand was wrapped around you pressing him closer to him. You cried out as he began rubbing your sensitive core.

“Fuck!” you gasped.

“Say my name,” he growled.

“Castiel! Oh, Castiel!” you screamed as you came hard against him.

He joined you and yelled out something in Enochian, spilling his hot seed inside you. You slowed, trembling violently against him, and you rested your forehead against the crook of his neck.

He muttered softly in Enochian, rubbing your back gently with his fingers. You sighed, completely spent, but happier than you could remember being in a long time.

Finally, you climbed off him and helped him clean off. After you were both clean, he pulled you against him. You layed there in silence for some time, your head on his chest, his fingers massaging through your hair gently.

“So that was sex,” you said conversationally. “How was it?”

“Intense,” he answered honestly. “For more intense than I anticipated. I understand why humans do it so frequently.”

“Did you enjoy yourself?” you asked, worried you did something he didn’t like.

“Of course I did,” he said looking down at you with that piercing gaze. “It was the most incredible experience I’ve had in all my time spent on earth.”

“Oh,” you said, blushing but smiling. “Good.”

“How was it for you?” he asked tentatively. “I realize I haven’t had as much practice the men you’re probably accustomed to.”

“Honestly, Cas…that was the best sex I’ve ever had,” you told him. “You’re a natural.”

“Perhaps you’re a good teacher,” he replied, flashing you a rare smile.

Your stomached knotted again, and your heart rate increased.

“Thank you,” you told him.

“For what?” he asked, puzzled.

“For making my last night on earth the best night I’ve ever had,” you told him.

Castiel bent his head down and kissed you gently on the lips.

“Same to you.”


End file.
